I've always Loved you
by melanieateyocookie
Summary: Loren and Eddie were Married for 3 years but then they broke it off..they were never divorced. soon enough Loren is engaged to Cam. So, Loren goes Back to L.A. so Eddie can sign the Papers But, He refuses Find out why? and some scenes are rated pg.13 I don't know if I'ma continue...this it depends on you guys if it should be continued


_**Long summary: Loren and Eddie were Married for 3 years, But then they broke it off...they Never divorced ...soon Enough Loren is engaged to Cameron...Loren Never told Cam that she was still Married to Eddie. So, Loren goes back to L.A. So Eddie can sign the papers..but, he refuses...why? When Loren can't go Back Home(London) she stays in Eddie's Place for a few days...Things Happen...**_

* * *

Chapter.1-Let's do this, one and for all.

Loren's P.O.V.~

I am 25 Years Old and I'm engaged Finally, I meant the Man of My dreams! he is Perfect...And Now I'm getting Married to Him..that's Great..I Love everything about this guy his french accent**(A.N- LOREN HAS A FRENCH ACCENT ALSO WHICH EDDIE IS CRAZY FOR)** I am Crazy for him..I Love him..But there's another thing Bothering Me Eddie, Eddie Duran the rock-star Everyone's Crazy For...He is My Ex-Husband and it's been Years I haven't seen Him though, I did Love him but it didn't work out he was More interested in his fans More than Me His Wife the big Problem here is How we Never divorced I Am still and that Needs to Change because I can Not get Married With Cam If I'm still Married with the asshole so I Decided to go to L.A, Hollywood. I was Very surprised How I Never Signed the Paper..It got me Thinking UGH! Loren Duran-Ugh Did I say Duran Again? I Had to Lie to My Own fiance...But Has soon Has that signature goes on the Paper I Know everything will Be fine, Hopefully it does...it took 2 Hours Or More to get to L.A...hmm I really don't Know I spent my Whole time Dreaming about Both Eddie and Cam...this is great isn't it? Once I got there I was Surprised when I remembered where we used to Live...(**A.N- IT IS NOT A PENTHOUSE IT'S A HUGE HOUSE THAT HAS STAIRS, I'LL GET TO THE DETAILS LATER.) Once I got there..I Had remembered to Knock THE DOOR Opened...and I saw Him...** It took about 10 seconds of us Looking into each other's eyes

Eddie:(Snapped out of it) Um, Loren what are you doing here

Loren: Well...Can I get inside first

Eddie: Sure(Moving out of the way)

I got in and sat getting out the papers and a pen.

Loren: See, Eddie we Never Divorced and I'm getting Married in 2 Months-

Eddie: Are you serious right now?

Loren: Um, why would I Not be serious about this, This is Importan-

He had caught me off.

Eddie: Were not even gonna talk about this whole thing..

Loren: No, Eddie you had about 5 Years to get Back to me, but you didn't.

Eddie:(got up) I am Not gonna sign that so your wasting your time

Loren:(gets up also) What, why not?.

Eddie: Because...

Loren: Eddie, I didn't come to Fool around I Only Came for 1 day.

Eddie: you thought it was gonna be that easy, Didn't you( he smirked, I forgot how hard it was for him to do something)

Loren: I am getting Married, do you get Any Of that

Eddie: Loren, Don't you miss me? why don't you sit Down and I can Make you some coffee

Loren: Sure that would be- Ugh what am I saying...Sign the Papers Please Eddie..

Eddie: Like I said, I Do Not feel Like doing any Signing Today My Hands are getting Tired

Loren: Please, Stop with this nonsense Eddie.

Eddie: hmm, I was heartbroken Loren..you Left me we didn't even talk about it..

Loren: Are you trying to get me Back?

Eddie: Mm Pretty Much Yes(Pushing her out)

Loren: Eddie, Please!

Eddie: If it's Important I'll answer the door, Other then that I will Not.(Shuts the door)

Loren:(Kicks the door) UGH!(walks away) I am Never gonna get him to sign the Papers am I?

Soon, Enough I got a phone call...It was Cam...

~on the phone~

Loren: Hey, Babe.

Cam: Hey, is your granny Okay?

I Had Lie to Him that I was gonna spend One day In L.A to Make sure My granny Was Okay.

Loren: Yes, But she wants me to stay for a while

Cam: Aw, when are you coming Back

Loren: Honestly, I Have No flipping Idea...she is really Sick and Needs help around the house

Cam: Are you gonna Make it in time?

Loren: I Will...the Next flight to London Is next Week

Cam: Perfect, But to Be sure get your Ticket

Loren: Yes, I Will .

Cam: Okay, Love you Babe

Loren: Love you too

~end of phone call~

I Had went to the airport and has I see it the Next flight to London is in 3 weeks! I am Never getting out of here Am I the Last Flight to London was Today Ugh! this is all Eddie's Fault I Hate him! but it still Saves More time for me to get him to sign the Papers.


End file.
